The Hologram Man, Part II
by JupieKat
Summary: Zee and Ro's POV's during the episode, and a cont. of what I think happend after the ep.**FINAL CHAPTER UP**
1. Default Chapter

The Hologram Man, Part II  
  
  
  
Zee's POV  
  
  
  
"This is where I was born." I said as I looked around the lab. It was Ro's turn to speak. "Ok you win but next time it's my turn." I looked over at her. She wore a bittersweet smile. I knew she was happy for me but I also knew she wanted to find her family.  
  
We both heard footsteps and turned around. It was Dr. Selig. He saw the hologram of me and the people who built me we were looking at and started to tell us his secret. The conscience he implanted in me, the one that Agent Bennett had mistaken for a bug implanted by terrorists.  
  
There was a loud "bang" and a voice was heard over the intercom telling the ship to evacuate. We started to run, but I turned back and picked up the pocket watch Selig had dropped. I looked back to see Selig and Ro far ahead of me and I ran to catch up with them. Ro looked over her shoulder and saw that I was far behind. She stopped and turned "Zee! Hurry up!" she called to me. "Keep running!" I yelled back while waving my hand, trying to catch up with her and avoid falling derbies. Well, she didn't. She stood planted on the spot waiting for me to catch up with her. I smiled in spite of myself. I finally caught up with her and we ran side by side, like we did so many times before. "What's with the goofy grin?" she asked almost laughing. I smiled more but didn't reply.  
  
Dr. Selig, Ro and I were in the room with all the emergency pods. People were running around franticly trying to find an empty pod so they could get off the sinking ship. Dr. Selig's assistant ran up the stairs yelling to him "We need to get off this ship sir!" She dragged him away as I watched horrified. "Dr. Selig!" I yelled in a frantic scream. "I'm Zeta!" He didn't hear me. They jumped into their pod and took off. I ran out the door onto the deck with Ro close behind. I watched them fly away from the ship.  
  
The rather large man, whom we were in the sub with earlier, was shooting at the pods. Agent Bennet pushed him down, but it was too late, Dr. Selig's pod was crashing into the ocean and soon it was gone, and so was my chance at freedom.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I watched as the burning pod crashed into the ocean. My heart sank and I looked at Zee. "I'm never going to be free." He said in a sad wisper. I looked back at the ocean. I tried to change the subject "C'mon, we hafta get out of here." I said with a shaky voice.  
  
We turned and ran back to the pods. Zee jumped inside the driver's seat of one as I hopped in the passenger seat and we took off underwater.just as the ship exploded. It was almost laughable, whenever we were in any sort of sticky situation we would always get out just in time. I looked back at the ship ready to pee my pants. The problem was, there was no ship. 2 more seconds and we would have been fish treats. I was either rather hilarious or I was going mad. And I finally concluded the second of the 2 choices was correct.  
  
After a while of "driving" (we were underwater) I looked at Zee, his left hand was on the wheel while his right hand rested in the space in between us. He wore the same grim expression as he had earlier. I don't think I've ever seen him so sad. Tears welled up in my eyes, poor Zee, never got a break. I gently set my hand on top of his. That snapped him out of his trance and he looked sharply down at his hand and then up at me. "We'll find another way." I said softly to him, and then using the same line I had as the day I met him, I said "We'll get you you're freedom Zee, I know it."  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N) This is my first fanfic ever, so what do you think? Love it, hate it, don't care? Do you think I should continue? Or just stop while I'm ahead? Then tell me please! I even accept flames, I actually like them, they tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. So please, please, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "The Zeta Project" or any of its characters. I do own nothing, so if you wanna sue me that's what you'll get. Nothing.  
  
Oh yeah, Kids WB (stupid network) might cancel TZP!!!! And we MUST do something about it! We are NOT letting Zeta and Ro go without a fight! So please visit this http://www.geocities.com/groundwire2040/lettercampaign.html site and help save Zeta!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
  
Ro's POV  
  
Finally we were on dry land; I was getting really claustrophobic in that tiny little pod. The trip was pretty much silent, except when Zee asked me if I was felling well, because of my paleness from being sea sick.  
  
We were walking around on the crowded streets looking for a motel or something. I was trying to figure out what we should do to prove Zee's innocence. I promised him we would find another way, and I won't break a promise, especially a promise to Zee.  
  
"Any Ideas?" I asked him, hoping he did, because he always did. "No" he said simply. In a word, I was baffled.  
  
I guess he had spotted a motel because he started walking across the street. I hadn't noticed at first because I was so deep in thought. We made our way to the motel and entered the door with the "Check In" sign on it. I stood next to him as he got our key.  
  
After that we went outside to find our room. "What number?" I asked. He looked down at the key in his hand, "13" he replied without even looking up at me. "Oh great." I said to myself. He didn't say anything. It was so unlike him. I was at least expecting a "Ro, 13 is not an unlucky number, that is just a human superstition, such as not walking under ladders or throwing salt over your shoulder after you spill it." And usually when he makes comments to things I say to myself or when he answers rhetorical questions, I get a little annoyed. But now I would have welcomed it. Only 2 words came to mind just now.robot depression.  
  
We found our room and entered the motel. He tossed the key down on the little table, and then sighed. Something I've never heard him do. I looked at him standing there in the middle of the motel, shoulders slumped, head down. A tear ran down my cheek and I walked over to him and he looked down sadly at me. With a slight lean forward I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in the cold metallic chest of his, and I cried. Yes, I, Ro Rowen, action hero, cried. "Ro, please don't cry, we'll find a way, we always do." He put his arms around me and we stood in the middle of the motel room hugging each other. I stopped crying. Partially because I knew he didn't like seeing me cry, partially because I knew he couldn't. And now, I'm sure, he wanted to.  
  
"Ro" he said after a while, then paused "You can't come with me anymore." He looked down sadly at me. I let go of him and backed away. "W-What?!?" I said in disbelief. He continued "It's too dangerous; I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, or worse, died."  
  
"Zee! I'm not made of glass!" I said angrily, hot tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"I know-  
  
"NO! We've had this discussion before and I'm not leaving you!" He backed away and sank down into a chair. I sat on the edge of the bed, we were knee to knee. I knew what he was doing, he was waiting till I fell asleep and then he would leave, and I would never see him again.  
  
Zee's POV  
  
She had to fall asleep sometime, it was physically impossible for a human to stay awake forever. She knew she would lose too, but that didn't stop her from trying.  
  
She looked at me, I looked at her. This went on for about 3 hours. I knew she was really tired; she hadn't slept in a long time, not even in the pod. She had been too sea sick. She leaned over and put her head down on the pillow, still keeping her eyes on me. I was sure now that I had to leave her, I couldn't bear to see her hurt again.  
  
"Zee", she whispered "please.please don't leave me." And then she drifted off to sleep. She sounded so sad and pleading. I knew now I could never leave her, because I was in love with her. And I knew now what I had to do.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I woke up that morning and the memory came flooding back to me. I prayed that Zee was still there. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. He was gone.  
  
  
  
(A/N) Dun dun dun! Cliffhangah! Why did zee end up leaving even thought we know he didn't want to? Where is he now? Will he come back? Should I end this crap of a story? Review, review, review.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still not mine, but if I did own it, I would put it on at a good time and not replace it with that crap of a show "Mucha Lucha" I would rather eat my foot. *narrows eyes a crazy WB people* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ro's POV  
  
"Zee!" I yelled and threw open the motel door. There was some wet pavement that slipped on. I hit the railing that separates the parking lot from the sidewalk. "Damn it!" I cursed and ran down the sidewalk. I kept calling for him but the only thing I received was odd looks from the people around me.  
  
I retreated back to the motel. Once I was there I noticed a note sitting on the table. It read:  
  
Dear Ro, I know you must be pretty upset with me right now, but don't worry, I'll be back. I shouldn't be gone for too long. Just please stay in the room until I get back. I left you food in the mini-fridge.  
  
Love -Zeta-  
  
Love? That was sure, different, of him. Ok it wasn't like he left forever, just a little while. That shouldn't be too bad right? But where did he go? And why? These and other questions raced through my mind.  
  
With the note in my hand I flopped down on the bed and watched some cable TV. Oh, Iron Chef was on. It's weird that they made even cooking into a sport.  
  
**********************A few hours later************************  
  
While flipping through channels there was a knock at the door. Zee! My heard did a little leap in my chest and I hurried across the room and opened the door. Oops, not Zee. I was looking straight at Agent Bennet and his little gang of NSA agents.  
  
Agent Bennet grabbed me by the arm. "Where's the robot Miss Rowen?"  
  
Agent Bennet's POV  
  
Going on an anonymous tip I found out where the synthoid and the girl were staying. Something kept nagging at me though. I know now that the robot was innocent. But I still kept on chasing them. Why? Because no one would believe that a robot could have a conscience, plus we had been chasing him for so long. I wasn't just going to give him up. This was my chance to prove to the nation that NSA agents weren't just monkeys in fancy suits, well, with the exception of Agent West.  
  
"Where's the robot?" I asked again. "I don't know!" she yelled at me. I then hand cuffed her. "Alright agents, take her to NSA headquarters." I saw a piece of paper in her hand while walking her to the cop car. I quickly snatched it from her. "Hey! That's mine-" I slammed the car door before she could finish.  
  
I read the note, and then scribbled another note on the back. I set it on the small table in the motel then shut the door.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
Great! Just peachy! I was in the back of a cop car. I had my feet up against the metal fencing separating the back seat from the front. I was kicking it and singing loudly and out of tune. "I'm going to the big house, the accomplice has been caught!" (A/N: you know that song "I'm going to the country" it's really annoying and they play it on that one commercial where the lady takes her laundry to the country to get that "fresh country scent". I think it's like a Bounty commercial. Anyway that's the tune I was thinking. Sorry for interrupting. Proceed)  
  
"Lady" the cop yelled through my horrid singing "could you please shut the hell up?"  
  
"Could you please let me go?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I guess we can't always get what we want can we?" I shot back at him and started singing again.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Yeah, humm, I'm not quite sure where this is going, I'm making it up as I go along. I was driving along writing the story and then ran into a really big writers block. And I only have liability insurance, sucks to be me. I also think its muse hunting season, there's none around. This chapter was short and I'm pretty sure I got the next one figured out, it should be MUCH longer.  
  
Oh and something else. I saw I got 2 reviews!!!! AND they are from Beegirl and Imajine. They are both totally my idols ^_^ and they run the 2 BEST Zeta project sites on the web! I about peed my pants when I read my reviews. Thanks!  
  
Beegirl's Site: www.geocities.com/insectikette/zetaproject.html  
  
Imajine: http://zetaro.cjb.net/  
  
Ok one more thing, my AOL screen name is: evebepeaches and my email is TZPfreak@hotmail.com and I would love it if you IMed me or email me! 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: look look! *jumps up and down and points* 5 reviews! *feints* mmmmk on a more serious note, thank you all who have reviewed my story! Reviews are what keeps me going! I love em! *giggles*. You are in for a long chapter, I think my longest yet, and, in my opinion, my favorite so far.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zee's POV  
  
I made my way back to the motel. I couldn't wait to see her and tell her the good news. I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. I knocked a few more times and waited a few more times. Where was she? Now I was getting pretty worried. I twisted the knob enough for it to break. Hey, I had unlimited creds, I could pay for it later. (A/N:I know, I know that sounds like something Ro would say but they are starting to think alike remember?) I pushed open the door. "Ro?!!" I called. No answer. "RO!!" I called again, louder this time. I saw the note I had left for her on the table, only this time there was a different message. I picked it up.  
  
Zeta  
  
We have Miss Rowen. We would like you to come down to NSA headquarters so that we may put you into custody. If you comply we will then be able to let Miss. Rowen go.  
  
Agent Bennet  
  
I had to get her back, but I couldn't possibly give into them. Not only for the sake of my freedom, but Ro would be furious with me, and that, I think, would be worse than losing my freedom. So now I had only one choice. I had to break her out.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and found I was tied up to a chair in the middle of a dark room. The only light coming from a lamp hanging from the ceiling. I squirmed in my chair. Surly the government didn't allow this kind of treatment to its inmates. But, I wasn't exactly an inmate, because I wasn't exactly arrested. They were using me for a trade. Zee's freedom for mine. Isn't this illegal? God, I hoped he didn't come for me. He was the one that deserved to be free, not me. I knew he would come though, and it broke my heart.  
  
Zee's POV  
  
I left the motel and sat on a bench that was facing the street. I needed a plan to get Ro out. And right now, I was out of plans. How was I going to get her out without getting caught myself? I sat there for a long time thinking. I looked up at the cars and the trucks that passed. A green and grey truck passed and on the side was "NSA". That was it! I quickly changed into a hologram with me in running clothes so I could run after the truck without looking like I was running after the truck.  
  
The truck made many turns and stops but finally stopped in front of the NSA headquarters gate. I opened the back of the truck and slipped in. It was filled with boxes. I climbed to a pile of boxes in the back of the truck and sat on them, then changed into one. The truck started moving again and headed into the buildings garage.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I heard snoring and immediately thought of Zee. I knew it wasn't him but someone else was in the room with me, someone who was sleeping. I squinted to try to see who it was. Hah! Agent West. And here I though I was going to have a hard time escaping! I rubbed the rope bonding my hands against the corner on the chair leg. After a while of rubbing my hands were finally free. I reached down to untie my legs. I stood up and walked silently over to West. This was too easy. I carefully pushed him down so that his knees and chest were touching. I tied his hands and legs together with the rope that was used to tie together my legs. I used one of the ropes on my hand to use as a gag. I stole the keys and slipped silently out of the room and locked it behind me.  
  
I crept down the long hall. I came to an intersection and read the signs. I decided to go down the hall marked "garage". Suddenly alarms started going off and I ran looking behind me to see if anyone was following.  
  
Zee's POV  
  
I had managed to get off the truck and into the nearest door without being noticed. I was sneaking down the hall when alarms started going off and I decided running would be a much better option.  
  
I looked behind me to see if anyone had followed me. All of the sudden I had collided with something that made me fall flat on my back. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ro?"  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I had run into someone and was now staring at the cold grey ceiling. "Ro?" I heard.  
  
"Ro! I'm so glad I found you!"  
  
He hugged me and I just sat there a little shocked. Not just because I had been trying to escape from the NSA headquarters and ran into an ex killer robot and got hugged by him. He also felt, different. I snapped out of it and realized I had been trying to escape and that alarms were going off. I jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Escape now, talk later." I said and started running to the garage. I looked behind us and saw about four agents on our tail. I think four, I'm not sure, maybe six, and anyway, I was too busy to be counting them.  
  
We made it through the garage and were on the long stretch of pavement leading us to the chain-link gate. The gate started to close and I squeezed Zee's hand. He felt so different, he felt human. Where did he go while he was away from me?  
  
Zee's POV  
  
She squeezed my hand and I felt it. That was one of the better feelings, unlike when I had collided with her earlier, which still hurt. I couldn't wait to tell her!  
  
We made it through the gate. But the NSA cars that were chasing us didn't. We ran down the street and by then the gate had opened letting them through. We ran a few more blocks and I could sense Ro was getting tired. I tugged her hand and we went into an abandoned house. Ro and I started looking for a place to hide.  
  
I looked down at my feet. The floor boards. I quickly started to remove sections of the floor. I motioned to Ro. I slid my way under the floor and lay on my back. Ro slid down and lay on top of me on her stomach. My arms went around her and replaced the missing floor board pieces. We were now a part of the floor. "Zee! You're-" I cut her off when I heard people entering the house. She lay with her cheek on my chest. My hands rested on the small of her back. One of her hands was against my chest, while the other was making its way up and was touching my face. I wasn't sure what she was doing. Humans are confusing sometimes. She finally reached my hair and ran her fingers through it. Her head shot up at me with a very confused look on it. I had to cover her mouth to keep her from talking.  
  
I heard voices and footsteps above us. "I want you to check ever nook and cranny of this house!" Agent Bennet yelled at his other agents. Ro buried her face in my chest and pulled on my shirt. Almost like she was trying to hide further. I rubbed her back. There was nothing we could do now, we were just going to have to wait it out and see if we were better at Hide-and-seek than they were.  
  
(A/N: Ok so I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one. You know that guy the "hologram man"? The one Zee had to morph into in "the hologram man" ep.? What's his name?  
  
AIM screen name: evebepeaches  
  
Email: TZPfreak@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: ok so I lied, this is the best chapter so far. And the chapter that explains what Zee's up to. And ohmigod thank you so much for the reviews, and I'm not just saying that, I really do love it and it puts me in a really good mood for the rest of the day^.^ oh yeah, and before I forget Thank you Imajine for giving me the doctors name, I had to wait until I had the name to post this chapter, or else I would have had to say something stupid like "hologram man" or something dumb like that.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zee's POV  
  
"Alright agents, lets move out." Agent Bennet and the rest of the team were finally leaving after a half an hour of searching. Ro had managed to fall asleep, I don't know how she could with all the noise, but she did.  
  
I heard people shuffling out the front door of the house. I waited about 10 more minutes before I pushed away the floorboards, just to make sure. I shook Ro lightly "Wha" she said groggily then looked up and yawned. "They gone?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mmmmmk, I guess I should get off of you now" she said with a smile and the climbed out. I climbed out after her as she went and sat on the stairs.  
  
Ro's POV  
  
"Talk Tin-man" Needless to say I was slightly pissed. I wanted to know why he just left me without explanation. He attempted to shake dust off his clothes and out of his hair the walked around the room nervously.  
  
"Do you remember the floating laboratory we followed Selig to right?"  
  
"Yeeeeeah"  
  
"And those synthoids that I sad were even more advanced that me because they had fake skin, hair, ect."  
  
"Yeeeeah"  
  
"Well Dr. Edmund owed me a favor" he grinned.  
  
"But I thought he only did work with holograms"  
  
"That is correct Ro, but other people owed him favors"  
  
"O-k, so what exactly are you saying"  
  
"I'm saying that you couldn't tell the difference between me and a human unless you had me under an X-ray machine."  
  
"Zee!" I yelled and jumped. I was making my way over to hug him when he stopped me.  
  
"Wait, it gets better. I also have a complex nerve net."  
  
"Um...o-k, what would that be?"  
  
"It's the same nervous system you would find in curstations and worms. Only it's much more advanced. That means I can feel things now."  
  
"That is so schway Zee!!!" I jumped on him and put my arms around his neck, while he spun me around a few times. Soon (and unfortunately) the moment was over and I got down and looked up at him. "You do realize that tin-man isn't going to work anymore and synthetic skin man isn't much better." We both smiled as our faces inched closer and closer together. Our lips were millimeters away.  
  
BANG!  
  
We both jumped and backed away from each other. I looked outside. "Heh, heh, thunder" I spoke nervously  
  
"Yes, we should probably find somewhere to stay before it starts to rain."  
  
"Yeah, good idea"  
  
We walked out of the abandoned house. Before we got on the sidewalk though Zee grabbed my hand. We changed into an African American couple. "Just in case." Zee said.  
  
We walked down the street in an awkward silence. Mr. Eagle eyes spotted a hotel and I followed him quietly. We stood at the check in desk and Zee paid for out room. "Floor 3 room 13, sir." The clerk said. Good lord, I guessed that would be ok, after all that room number worked out so well last time. I thought I would just complain to Zee and then he'd tell me how foolish I was for giving into to superstitions. Instead I heard: "Excuse me sir, could we change our room please?" from Zee. The clerk gave us an odd look, typed some junk on his computer and gave us a new room. "Your new room is now on floor 5 room 6." Zee nodded a thank you and we made our way up to our room.  
  
Once we were inside he took off the hologram. "Superstitious much?" I said to him and grinned. Zee smiled, and then I noticed that he was still all dusty. I patted him on the back and dust floated through the air while I coughed. "I guess I need to take a shower." Zee said innocently. I started laughing and sighed. "I guess I'll have to throw away all that turtle wax I got you for Christmas." I joked at him as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
I went over to the bed and watched TV. Ack! Iron Chef again! Talk about your Déjà vu! I can't escape that show.  
  
I heard the shower go off and Zee shuffle around. I jumped up and stood next to the bed. Zee came out of the shower with his skin and hair still wet. And Shirtless. Ohmigod! My jaw dropped. "Heh, forgot my shirt" he said with a smile and made his way over to the bed to pick it up. I backed up to sit on the bed. Only I missed and landed on the floor. An "Oof!" came out of me as my butt contacted with the not so squishy carpet. "Ro?" he said as he popped his head through the shirt. "Are you alright?"  
  
"YeahI'mokI'mok." I said getting up quickly. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, yeah fine." I said not taking my eyes off him. I tripped over the remote and accidentally changed the channel to CNN. I picked up the remote to turn off the TV, but stopped and stared at it. "Zee" I pointed to the TV. Zee looked at it over his shoulder.  
  
"At this time we have confirmed reports that Dr. Eli Selig, believed to be deceased, did in fact survive the laboratory explosion on the Atlantic Ocean. Officials say he is still willing to participate the opening of a downtown library that is to be named after him this weekend"  
  
  
  
(A/N: you know what I really hate. People who write a fanfic that I really like then they never finish it, they just forget about it. Makes me mad. I mean it's the writers responsibility to finish (or remove) something they start. But don't worry, I wont be that lazy, unless you want me to stop writing, then I will. Oh I saw the movie "Signs" yesterday, go and see it! That is the best movie EVER! One more thing, well turns out this wasn't the last chapter, I don't think the next one will be the last one either, maybe the one after that, who knows!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ro's POV  
  
"Zee"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pinch me"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Infiltration Unit Zeta, you pinch me right now!"  
  
Zee shot me a what-in-the-world-is-wrong-with-you look. "Ro I'm not pinching you."  
  
"Fine!" I yelled and pinched myself "ouch"  
  
"What was the purpose of being pinched Ro?"  
  
"To make sure I wasn't dreaming"  
  
"..oh"  
  
We watched CNN for a while longer. It never said anything new, just the same old "Selig is alive" mumbo jumbo. Zee flopped down next to me on the bed still watching TV.  
  
"Do you think we should go to the downtown library opening Zee?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow" "Oh" Ok, so I know Zee is not much for conversation, but I though that at least he would be pretty excited about this. Maybe he was just in shock.  
  
"Hey Zee, it's gettin' pretty late and we have a big day tomorrow. We should both probably recharge."  
  
"Yes, you are right Ro"  
  
Zee went and, as usual, sat down in a chair close to the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I was so nervous though. If things went well and Zee got his freedom, what would happen to me? I mean, I was ok with living on my own, been doing it all my life up until recently. I just wasn't looking forward to it. I wasn't looking forward to not seeing Zee every day and running from the feds. I knew that, most likely, this would be our last night together.  
  
Zee's POV  
  
I sad down in a chair, ready to recharge. But I was too busy thinking. If things worked out tomorrow, what would happen after that? Where would we go from there?  
  
An hour had passed and I was still sitting there. My back hurt from sitting in the chair. "Ro, are you still up?  
  
"Yeah Zee"  
  
"My back hurts"  
  
Ro's POV  
  
I sat up and laughed a little. "It's probably the chair; do you wanna sleep in the bed with me?" He gave me this innocent look. "Yes, I would like that Ro."  
  
"Ok on one condition"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You take that "kicked puppy" look off your face"  
  
He smiled and scooted in next to me. I kissed him on the cheek. "G'night Zee" and then turned over. "Goodnight Ro"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Next Day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zee's POV  
  
I was recharged but hadn't opened my eyes yet. I was hanging on to something nice and warm, and it was hanging on to me too. I opened my eyes. Ro! How did this happen? I looked around nervously, how was I going to get untangled without waking her up?  
  
I slowly removed my hand that was around the waist on top. Then slid her hands off me. I was almost done, but then noticed my arm was underneath her. I slowly slid it out from under her and she let out a little whimper. "Zee" she sighed in her sleep and snuggled up to the pillow I had been using. I watched her for a while. She was so beautiful, he hair messy surrounding her face, he face smushed into my ex pillow. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. "Zee?" she asked looking around. "I'm over here Ro" she smiled and sat up "Today's the day"  
  
"Yes" I said almost sadly "today's it"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At The Library^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ro's POV  
  
We stood amongst the crowd watching Dr. Selig cut the ribbon with the giant pair of scissors handed to him. He made a speech along with a few other people that took forever. I've always hated speeches, I mean, whoever thought a speech was a good idea should be shot.  
  
After a while it was finally over and the crowd fizzled out. We made our way over to him and waited quietly as he finished talking o a small group of people.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Selig?" Zee shouted to him before he walked away. "Yes?" he said turning around. "Could my friend and I talk to you in private please?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not" he motioned for his assistant to leave them. "What may I do for you my boy?"  
  
"Well." Zee looked at me nervously "Before I say this I want you to know neither me nor my friend intend to harm you in anyway." It was Selig's turn to be nervous. "Alright" Selig said uncertain. "We met before on the ship and I tried to tell you then but it was sinking at the time" Zee said in one quick breath. Selig studied us. "I'm Zeta" Zee said slowly. Selig looked at us in disbelief.  
  
"How do I know that you are both Zeta and the man I met on the ship?" Zee gave me a worried look. I shrugged at him. We couldn't prove we weren't just holograms of the people on the ship, so how could we be trusted? Neither of us had any proof of ever being on the ship at all. Or so I thought. Zee suddenly reached into his pocket. "Because you dropped this" Zee handed Selig the pocked watch and smiled satisfied. "I see that the conscience I secretly implanted in you worked after all." Zee was about to talk to Selig further but a "Freeze Zeta" was echoed through the library. I turned towards the back of the library and saw Agent West, laser gun in hand, running full speed towards us. "Zee we should probably leave now or else we will never get your freedom." I said putting a hand on Zee's shoulder. He turned back to Selig, "Excuse us" then grabbed my hand and soon we were running down the front steps of the library.  
  
We ran down the block with tons of agents behind us. A shot was fired and it hit my ankle making me fall. Zee turned and ran back to me "Get out of here Zee" I screamed gesturing him on "I'm not leaving you Ro" he said scooping me up. He turned sharply down an ally and right into...a dead end..a frickin' dead end...crap.  
  
The agents were quick to catch up with us and soon had us cornered. "Get the girl away from him and then fire on my signal. We must destroy this thing while we still can." Agent Bennet yelled. Two agents grabbed my arms and three more were holding on to Zee. The ripped me off of him and tried to restrain me. "Zee!" I screamed as tears ran swiftly down my face. He looked at me sadly and we both knew that his fight for freedom would end today. "I love you Ro" he yelled as the agents held him back. That only made me sob harder. After years of being together, both running from the feds, this was how it would end. With me watching Zee get shot to death. And now I was gagged and bonded and he would never know how that I had felt the same way about him.  
  
Zee was thrown against the ally wall. "Ready" Agent Bennet yelled "Aim" I looked at Zee and he looked back at me. More tears slid down my cheeks. "Fi-"  
  
"STOP!" yelled a voice from behind the agents. Selig pushed his way through and walked up to Zee. "I do not suggest you do that sir, IU Zeta is very dangerous" Selig looked at Bennet. "Horse shit" Selig said to him and untied Zee. "You, sir, are more harmful that Zeta" Selig spat at Bennet. "He wouldn't hurt a fly and you agents are after him just because he wants, what we all want, his freedom."  
  
"He has a terrorist bug implanted in him!" West said wanting to shoot something. "That isn't a terrorist bug you fool, it's just like you agents to expect the worst, that is an artificial conscience, telling him from right and wrong."  
  
"And how would you know that" West shot back.  
  
"Because I put it there"  
  
West shut up. "Miss Rush, would you please untie the girl?" Selig asked. "Of course sir"  
  
Selig turned back to Bennet. "I will see to it that the Supreme Court grants Zeta his freedom and until a court date is set the two of them will be staying with me." Everyone was silent and Selig made his way back through the crowd.  
  
Rush finished untying me and I limped over and threw myself at Zee. We stood there hugging for the longest time and the agents started packing up.  
  
"Oh Zee" I sobbed into his chest "I thought I was going to lose you today"  
  
"Shhhhhh, Ro it's ok, everything turned out ok."  
  
I looked up at him still sniffling. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face down to meet mine. I pressed my lips up against his and his hand reached down to cup my cheek. My hand snaked behind his neck pushing him closer to me. The kiss was over all too soon. "I love you Ro" I smiled "I love you too Zee" He picked me up (I am soooo milking this broken ankle thing for all its worth) and we went to go find Dr. Selig.  
  
  
  
(A/N: How was the final chapter? Do you want a Zeequel? LOL I made a joke. *hears no one laughing and clears throat* anyway, I would make a sequel just for no reason even if no one wanted one, but I have school soon and I don't really want to start something I can't finish. But if you want one I'll be sure to put one up sometime. Have a dandy day and review please!  
  
Oh yeah one more thing, If you do happen to have a TZP fanfic archive and want this story, just ask, do anything you want with it, I just wanna know where it is. 


End file.
